


A Rainy Day

by laurynmakay



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Austen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurynmakay/pseuds/laurynmakay
Summary: Ten years later, Tom shows up at Jane's house.





	A Rainy Day

A woman sits at large wooden desk, facing the window. The daylight, diffused by rain, fills the room around her. Aside from the dull rain drops hitting glass of the window, the only sound in the small study is that of a quill against parchment, that is until a man’s voice cuts through the quiet.  
“Jane...”  
She starts in her chair and drops her pen. Ink droplets blot out her last words. She knows the voice well, though she has not heard it in many a year. The surge of emotions through her heart are almost innumerable. At first, incandescent joy, but only a moment later it is replaced by wave of fear. Fear that she is dreaming. Fear that he is not here.  
“Jane.”  
She cannot turn around. If she does and does not see him, her heart will break all over again. But if he is there, if he is standing behind her now, the pain that has haunted her for many years, will be over. Her tumult of thoughts is interrupted by two hands, large and warm, resting lightly on her shrouded shoulders. She stands abruptly, spinning around, hands hitting his chest.  
“Tom.”  
Part of her fears she may cry and furthermore, if she does that she will never stop. He took the hands on his chest in his own before bringing them to lips and pressing a slow, lingering kisses her knuckles.  
“Jane, I have come to you with the most selfish of hopes. However awful this may sound, I have come here to inform you that my wife has recently passed away.” Her breath caught in the back of her throat but she was still unable to look up and into his eyes.  
“I do hope that my next words will be able to make this all seem less... absurd. Jane, my wife was ill for quite some time and though her and I grew to be very fond of each other over the years, she knew, as I do, that my heart has always and will always belong--“ He paused as though unable to form the words he had not said in a long while. He passed his tongue over his lips slowly before continuing his speech. “Will always belong to you.”  
The tears that had been lingering in the corners of her eyes began to roll slowly over her cheeks before landing softly on the thin blanket she had wrapped around herself hours ago.  
“And so, dearest Jane, I have come all this way to inquire after whether or not, these many years later, you still care for me. I know that you are now independent and that your pen has made it so you will never need the money of a man again, but my practice has become sufficient enough that I am no longer reliant on my uncle to provide for me or my family and-“  
“Tom, Tom stop.” She looks up now, meeting the eyes she has not looked into for almost ten years. Just seeing their cold blue color sends more tears down her face.  
“Tom, I have loved you from the moment you interrupted my speech on the day we met and however much I, or anyone else, have attempted to hinder those feelings in the past decade, they have persisted, just as strongly as the moment I first kissed you.”  
He knows she has not finished this speech but he is no longer able to stop himself from bending down now and kissing her with all the passion he has held back since the last time he had. His arms wrap tightly around her waist and pull her to him until their bodies are flush against each other. He is unaware of how much time passes while their lips are pressed together, saying all the words they never could speak aloud. He is not ever sure he is even yet breathing. Perhaps he has died, perhaps this is heaven. He breaks their lips apart to press soft kisses to the trails of her tears, to her brow, her nose, her eyelids, her jaw.  
“Marry me, Jane. Marry me,” he whispers, pleads, begs.  
“Yes, a thousand times, yes” He kisses her again, harder this time. He lifts her into his arms and twirls her around the room until they are laughing too hard to continue.  
“Oh,” he said placing her back on the floor, but not releasing her yet, “I have two daughters, nine and six years old. I do hope that doesn’t change your answer. You will love them, I’m sure of it. I’m afraid they already love you, their mother and I used to read them your books when we put them to bed.”  
She laughs, shaking her head.  
“And your sister will always be allowed to live with us, I could never dream of trying to separate the two of you.” They kiss again, both laughing and crying now. “Oh Jane, we can buy ourselves a modest country home in the north and we can raise chickens and have a huge garden and we’ll be happy, Jane. We’ll be happy for the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing around with writing a second chapter to this, so let me know if anyone would be interested in more. :)


End file.
